It is generally desirable to store beverages such as soft drinks and the like in a refrigerated area so that, when ready to be consumed, the beverages are in a chilled state. For this reason, storage containers such as refrigerators, ice boxes, ice chests and various beverage container holders have evolved. However, these storage containers require that the beverage be stored in a can or bottle, the refrigerated containers being adapted to chill both the beverage and the can or bottle.
In order to carry and store just the beverage, thermally insulated bottles, such as the thermos vacuum bottle, were introduced. These thermally insulated bottles generally include a vacuum flask made from glass or steel placed within an outer container. The vacuum flask may also be surrounded by an insulating material to further retain the temperature of the fluid within the flask. Although the vacuum flasks of the conventional insulated bottles maintain the temperature of the fluid therein very well, they are not adapted to chill the fluids contained therein. Furthermore, the glass form of the bottle is susceptible to being broken. On the other hand, while the steel form of the vacuum bottle is unbreakable, it is very expensive to manufacture.
Consequently, the polyurethane insulated plastic bottle was developed. This bottle is both unbreakable and inexpensive to manufacture. Yet, because the plastic bottle does not exhibit superior temperature retention properties, it has not completely replaced the vacuum bottle. Moreover, the polyurethane insulated plastic bottle, like the vacuum bottle, only attempts to maintain the temperature of the fluids contained therein rather than to actually chill the same.
As a result, several products have been developed which will chill the fluids as well as maintain the chilled condition thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,914 is directed toward a beverage cooler which is formed of sponge rubber and adapted to hold and cool a beverage container. In order to cool the beverage, a plurality of polyethylene receptacles filled with gel refrigerant are spaced around the side wall of the container and encapsulated therein. However, this device must always be used with a container to store the fluids to be cooled, and while it is expandable for the reception of the beverage container, it does not provide for the expansion of the gel refrigerant within the receptacles.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,226 provides a device for chilling and maintaining the chilled condition of a fluid by including a sleeve of gel refrigerant disposed within the insulated beverage can holder. The sleeve acts as the inside wall of the beverage can holder and contacts the separable container in which the fluid is stored.
The need therefore exists for an inexpensive, unbreakable, thermally insulated bottle of unitary construction which can be used to carry and store fluids and chill them for consumption purposes.